Twins At Birth
by KeenishEvans
Summary: Instead of Bay and Daphne being switched at Birth, Toby and Ryan were. Now living two different lives with two different families, these two must learn to get along while they figure out who they really are, or who they might of really been. Not only must they learn, but both families must too.


Twins At Birth - A Switched At Birth and High School Musical Fanfiction...

A/N - I own nothing from Switched At Birth or High School Musical. As you can read with what Switched At Birth is crossover with, the characters might break into song and dance, might being the key word, if you all want them too. Anyway this is my first fic so please be nice but reviews and criticism are welcomed. Lastly this will mainly follow the plot of Switched At Birth but things will be changed and done in a different way then the show. After all, I must add some plot for the High School Musical character too! Well this is set the first season of Switched At Birth obviously and sometime during the first High School Musical. So yeah, I own nothing so please enjoy chapter one!

Warning - Plot will not always follow SAB story line, sometimes will switch to HSM story line. It may also even have it's own plot. IDK, it goes where it wants too lol.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **East High School**

 **Albuquerque New Mexico**

 **1:30 PM Thursday**

 **Toby Evans**

Class was in session, and it was one of my least favorite classes, Science. I never did understand the basics of the class or the real importance of it, but it wasn't too bad for me, not when I had my fraternal twin sister with me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Toby Evans. I am fifteen, with redish short hair, brown eyes and am as tall as an average fifteen year old. My sister, Sharpay Evans was almost as tall as me, if not a little shorter, she has blonde hair and brown eyes.

" - Now, everyone if you could please - "

Ugh! I seriously hate this class! Couldn't it be something better? Like I don't know, Drama Club? At least in that class we break into song and dance. I know what your thinking, you break into song and dance? Yes, it's true, we do! The whole school. All the time! No one knows when it's going to happen or what song, we just do.

And everyone just goes along with it.

"Mr Evans!? - "

I jump as the teacher slams her ruler on my desk making me look up into an angry face. I chuckle and smile innocently and nervously at her as she groans.

" - Are you even paying attention to me or the lesson!?" She asked in annoyance.

"Um - I - "

" - Didn't think so." She finished as I hear some snickers and laughfter from my class mates. " - See me after class."

With that she walked away and I groaned. But as I groan, I feel a pair of eyes looking at me. Turning my head I see Sharpay staring at me while frowning. I know where this is going to go. After class I'm going to get a huge lecture like always.

"What!?" I ask with a sigh as she just frowns and shakes her head.

When that's done, I just look back down at my desk and the items on them while paying attention to lesson this time. After all, I didn't want to get in trouble again.

"Now that everyone is paying attention - " The teacher began as she eyes me specifically. " - We can began the test for our lesson. Now, I want you all to take a look at the items in front of you, what do you see?" The teacher asked with wonder as she eyed all of us hoping someone would anwser.

One of the girls in the room raised their hand.

"Yes, Gabriella!?" The teacher called as I rolled my eyes. Of course it was none other then Gabriella Montez.

Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl and she's actually nice to me, it's just that sometimes she's a bit of a know it all.

"We have a sample paper, a needle kit and some test tubs." Gabriella explained as the teacher nodded.

"Correct, now with these items we will be taking our blood sample today." The teacher droned on. "I want you to take the needle and prick you pointer fingure gently, _GENTLY_ , just so a little bit of blood comes out and then - "

...

"HOW COULD YOU TOBY!?" Sharpay yells at me the minuet I come out of the class room.

Signing I turn and look her dead in the eyes, "Look, I'm sorry okay, I was just out of it." I explained as she groaned and began to follow me as I walked away.

"Yeah well now it's your fault because everyone is going to give me crap about you not paying attention in class." Sharpay stated as I arrived at my locker. "Heck, freaking Troy Bloton already made fun of me for not keeping you focused, gosh Toby why can't you get your head in the game!?" Sharpay added as I huffed and turned.

"Okay first of all, do not start singing about my head not being in the game but my heart's in the song. I already hear that enough from Bolton." I explained as Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Secondly forgot Bolton, he's a jerk anyway, and lastly ignore them. You do that already." I explained like it was obvious.

"Whatever." Sharpay replied as she rolled her eyes and began to dig for her car keys in her purse. "You ready to head home?" Sharpay asked as I nodded.

So together we started for the exit of the building as I pulled my bad off my shoulder opened it only to dig something out. It was the blood sample test we took in Science not that long ago. Placing my backpack on my shoulder I glanced at my results. None of it made sense. When our test results came back I was B positive.

My twin sister however was AB positive.

"Still freaking out about the test results?" Sharpay asked as we walked up to the car and climbed in.

I nodded my head, "It just dosen't make sense." I explained with a frown in thought. "I mean, were fraternal twins right? Shouldn't we have the same blood type?"

Sharpay shrugged as she turned on her car. Instantly it came to life and her instrumental music of her song Fabulous started playing. Frowning even more, I sigh again, place my arm on the edge of the car since the windows were down and the hood was down and watched the sceneray go by as we headed for home.

All I could think about was the blood test and their results.

...

"This just dosen't make sense." Dad stated as he handed me back the blood test sample paper later that night at our family dinner.

"I know daddy, that's what I keep trying to tell him, but he won't listen." Sharpay stated with a nod as I rolled my eyes.

My mother however swiped it from my hands before I could put it away.

"Your right it dosen't." Mom agreed with confusion and thought. "All of our family is AB positive. So how your B positive, beats me." Mom finished as she handed me the paper again and sat down across from me.

Silence came over us as we all started digging into dinner. However I couldn't ignore the thoughts or questions that kept coming to me.

"Is there something your not telling me?" I asked as everyone looked up at me.

"What?" Everyone asked at the same time while eyeing me.

"I mean like - " I took a deep breath. " - Am I adopted or something? I know you always told me that Sharpay and I are fraternal twins, but how can we be if we don't even have the same blood type let along look like siblings?" I asked as everything happened at once. Mom gasped and dropped her fork, dad did a spit take and Sharpay knocked her plate over.

"You young man are _NOT_ adopted." Dad stated as he stood up. "Never bring that question up again! You are our son! Our biological son! Your mother gave birth to you and I can gerentee that if you ever ask that again there will be consequences! Got it!?" Dad asked while eyeing me coldly as I nodded fastly.

"I'm sorry I just - " I began as Dad cut me off.

"This conversation is over! I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Dad stated as he turned and walked out of the room.

I frowned and sighed again. Obviously this didn't go as planned as I hoped it would but since it took a bad turn I guess I will never know. Finally coming to a desision I ask to be excused from dinner. Mom agrees and I leave only to head up to my room. Once there, I close the door and lay down on my bed in thought.

By this point so many questions were going on through my mind that I couldn't even concentrate. So, I grabbed my ipod and head phones and decided to play some music. After a while I decided that I didn't want to listen to music anymore so I shut my ipod off. Just as I do, there's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked as I nodded as she came over while closing the door slightly behind her.

She sat down on the edge of my bed as I sat up, "I just wanted - " Mom began as she took a deep breath and sighed. " - I just wanted to let you know that your father isn't mad at you, he's just - upset about the conversation at dinner." Mom explained as I nodded and eyed her.

"But why at the conversation?" I questioned in confusion.

"Because Toby, your father and I love you very much and it's really hurtful when you bring up those kinds of theories or questions." Mom continued. "It makes us feel like you don't want to even be in this family or that you think we don't love you." Mom finished with a slight frown at the thoughts.

"I know you love me! I know Sharpay loves me! I know everyone in this family does! But it's - it's just so confusing right now because my blood test doesn't match my twin sister's and now that think about it neither do our looks. She has blonde hair, you have blonde, dad has brown and I have red. It doesn't make sense." I stated as I stood in the middle of my rant only to pace back and forth. "Heck, my skin is tanner then all of yours and I'm pretty sure I'm half Italian while your all half Spanish." I finished as I groaned in frustration while turning back to face my mom. This was far fetched, but I hope she would agree to what I was about to ask. "My you said you and dad as well as Sharpay loved me right?" I asked as she stared at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes - " She replied with confusion.

"Then - Would you love me enough to do something for me again even though it could probably change things?" I asked with hope.

"That would depend on what your asking." Mom explained.

All I could do was smile innocently at her...


End file.
